


Unthinkable

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Outtake of the Panic Room. - Post Deathly Hallows





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The Unthinkable.  
by alloy

You think you know someone.

You think you know them inside and out.

Then you realized their world is just so much bigger, so much more than you ever imagined, and you want to be part of it, be part of them -- so much it hurts.

Then you realized what you are who you are and your fail to understand why, despite the hurts and the anger and the misunderstandings that have punctuated your relationship, they still look at you that way.

Yet still it remains unthinkable. That what you desire most.

Would that you had that courage.

Unthinkable that they should desire the same, that they should slip your shirt gently off your shoulders, let their fingers linger on your sensitive nipples.

“I want to enjoy you.”

How you’ve longed to hear that.

“You’re beautiful, special and unique and you don’t realize half the things you’ve done to make me love you.”

Words of a desire unsated.

“Come here.” you say.

In unexpected moment in time and space you realized that perhaps you think too much and that your lover wants much the same you do.

And no noble inclination should bar your mutual ecstasy, none whatsoever.

Refuse Hermione?

Unthinkable.

Fin  



End file.
